Fairy Tail Transformers
by Inhuman Heroes
Summary: In an ultimate battle of good versus evil, the Transformers (both good and bad) get themselves stuck in Earthland! Now, they have to work together to get home! What to they do then they join Fairy Tail? How do they even fit in the guild hall! All Cybertronians are my OC's. My freakishly freakishly massive OC's...
1. Towering strangers

**I dont own Transformers. I dont own Fairy Tail. I dont own a motorcycle. I dont own an X Box 1. I dont own any awesome games. I only own my OC's. WHY CAN'T I OWN SOMETHING AWESOME!?**

"**RRRRAAAAAAAHHHHHH!**" the yell echoed through the city the large robots were fighting in. There was a large scale war that was being fought in the city of Los Angeles. Body count? Just 15 fighters. Body _size_? Varying forms of giant. The battle was between two forces of Cybertronians, who are giant sentient alien robots. On one parking complex, there was a 70 foot tall bulky yellow and green robot with large green barrels protruding out of its back with radioactive symbols on each and a large yellow face with no facial features save for one blood-red optic carrying a large yellow four barrel machine gun with a neon green sabre in the front. Currently, the neon blade was pressed against a large neon red cleaver and a gunmetal grey cleaver of the same size being held by a 35 foot tall gunmetal grey bot with large flat feet, a smooth black face with only neon blue optics, and a very skinny black middle. While pushing against the small robot in front of it, the large yellow robot was shooting up at a gold and red F-22 Raptor with a golden cannon on each wing. The entire jet was red save for the golden thrusters that lined the entire back of the jet. The jet was dodging the blasts while delivering some of its own, only hitting the yellow mech. The small robot was Warrion of the Ultibots, the strongest subdivision of the Autobots who fight for good, the large yellow robot was Toxik of the Ultracons, the strongest subdivision of the Decepticons who conquer as evil, and the jet was Taktik of the Ultibots.

In the skies, there was another 70 foot tall red and black robot with a white beast-like face wearing what appeared to be a large white winged jetpack. The robot held an enormous sixteen barrel machine gun in its left hand and a lightning blade in the other. The robot was flying at its highest speeds, shooting behind it and dodging other blasts. The robot was being followed by three jets, all of the same model as the golden one, but one was purely snow white, another was mostly gunmetal grey with yellow on the bottom, and the third was mostly black with red thrusters. The black one didn't have cannons, oddly enough, but it seemed to have thicker armor as it repeatedly tried to ram the flying robot but had no success. The red and black robot was Airion of the Ultracons, the white jet was Frost of the Ultibots, the grey jet was Mech of the Ultibots, and the black and red jet was Fiston of the Ultibots.

Under a highway, one 35 foot tall robot of the same build of as Warrion, but with blue thighs, a white left arm, a black right arm, a white left boot and a black right foot carrying a serrated sword in its right hand and an ice cannon in its left was tending to a 35 foot tall robot with black feet that resembled jet thrusters, red legs that resembled the back half of the overhead jets, red arms that resembled the wings of the jets, a black chest that resembled the front half of the jets, and grey shoulders that resembled sound cannons. The medic was Flipways, and the jet robot was Sideswitch of the Ultibots.

Running across the tops of buildings, there were two silver robots shooting at each other. One was silent, having a wolfish face, silver winglets on the back, and holding two large silver cannons. The other was laughing manically and had spiked shoulders, treaded wheels on each forearm, and having a multitude of weapons on its back. It carried two silver pistol-like guns and had one small golden missile on each hand. The wolf faced bot was Hunterion of the Ultibots and the laughing bot was Tankor of the Ultracons.

Racing down the streets, there was a mainly red truck with a blue back with what looked like folded up jet wings on the back, a nose cone folded over the grill of the truck, and jet thrusters on top of the cab being followed by a black and silver armored truck with neon green treads for wheels, helicopter blades pointing backward on top of the car, and the nose of a helicopter being the front of the car. The truck was Tryptus of the Ultracons and the armored car was NION of the Ultibots.

The biggest battle though, both literally and figuratively, was in the Rose Bowl Stadium. The fight was between the leaders of the two groups, Thantamus Prime, the leader of the Ultibots, and Destrion Maximus, the leader of the Ultracons. Thantamus Prime was an 80 foot tall black, white, and silver robot. His legs, which were half his height, were completely black except for his silver kneepads and some touches of white. His chest was silver and armored with thick gold and white plates covering his spark. His shoulders were black with white spikes protruding outward. His forearms were green with white at the elbow. He had a black upper back and the rest of his back was silver. His head was black with neon blue eyes with upside down Y's in them, giving it the effect of six eyes. In each of his hands, he held a massive 70 foot long sword. Destrion was an impressive solid 100 foot tall robot with massive steel claws for hands that were soaked in red blood, silver spiked knees covered in faded blue energon, the blood of Cybertronians, clawed feet also stained with energon, and a massive set of 'crocodile teeth' for a mouth, each tooth permanently blue from the amount of Cybertronians the evil bot ate. Save for the knees and its massive golden chest, the entire bot was midnight black with a thin layer of blue over it. Destrion also had dark red, bordering on black optics.

"**RRRRROOOOOOAAAAARRRRR!**" Destrion yelled again as he wrestled with Thantamus Prime. He craned his neck down in hopes to bite the Prime's head off. Thantamus used his right hand to hold Destrion's neck back before punching the con in the face. Destrion flew off Thantamus and Thantamus got up only to have its face grabbed and it being thrown to the ground. Thantamus' right hand grabbed Destrions' arm and tried to pry it off as his left hand grabbed Destrion's neck so he wouldn't eat his head. Destrion used his right claw to try to pry Thantamus' hand off his neck. Thantamus eventually threw Destrion off of him, and the evil bot retaliated by transforming into a rather oversized 'TATRAPAN 6x6 armored tactical vehicle' and rammed him in the stomach, forcing the Prime to fall onto his back. The Prime growled before he transformed into a Rosenbauer Panther fire truck (trust me, those things are huge.). The two giant vehicles rammed each other and skidded back a couple of feet. Thantamus transformed and jumped onto Destrion before drawing one of his blades and trying to stab the evil bot in the engine. Destrion drove backward, causing the Prime to fall forward, before transforming and slashing at his rival. Thantamus brought up his blade to block Destrion's claws before drawing his other blade and pushing Destrion off. He jumped up and charged at the larger bot. the two slashed and blocked each other's attacks, the two powerhouses at a complete standstill because of their own strength and their years of battling each other. Thantamus was about to call out to Destrion, say that he didn't have to be evil, but he stopped, remembering that the one and only Disciple of Unicron, who had the Matrix of Destruction, would never become a good person. The Matrix of Destruction was like the anti-spark of the Matrix of Leadership in Thantamus' own chest, and was both created by and given to him by Unicron himself. Suddenly, the two leaders heard the sounds of battle coming closer to them. Thantamus looked up while Destrion looked around the top of the stadium. They found that their subordinates actually had managed to fight their way to their battle ground.

"Ultibots, you must finish your battles before helping me. Defeat your current opponents before helping me!" Thantamus ordered

"**Hey, dumbasses! Offline those damned Ultibots first! And if I'm still fighting **_**this**_** asshole when you're done, **_**don't**_** jump in unless you want me to rip your sparks out and have it for dinner!**" Destrion roared at the Ultracons. Toxik somehow managed to lose his opponents long enough to kneel in Destrion's direction.

"Yes, Lord Destrion!"

"**DON'T KNEEL TO ME IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! STAND UP AND BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF THOSE DAMNED ULTIBOTS NOW!**" Toxik nodded before transforming into a LandKreuzer P. 1500 Monster tank and chasing his opponents. Destrion, wanting to finish the battle and offline, got into a horse stance, which allowed his golden chest plate to split into fourths and spread out, revealing a black secondary chest plate which split in half down the middle and fold out to the sides, revealing another silver chest plate which folded into itself, revealing the glowing purple sphere with a black trim that was the Matrix of Destruction. Thantamus noticed this and copied Destrion's stance, where his white chest plate that flipped over his shoulders, revealing a golden chest plate that folded under his armpits, revealing a silver chest plate that folded into itself, revealing the glowing blue sphere with a golden trim that was the Matrix of Leadership. Then, a beam of light shot from each of the Matrixes, Destrions' purple and Primes' blue. The two beams of light collided head-on, the two blasts holding their own for a minute before something unexpected happened: a black hole started to form where the two blasts connected. Immediately, the two giants started to fly towards it, being both the closest and largest. Destrion stabbed his claws into the stands and Thantamus stabbed his swords into the ground in front of him. The fighters in the aerial battle, however, weren't as lucky. Airion, still being chased by the three Ultibots, flew across the top of the stadium and instantly was forced into the black hole. The three jets, who saw what happened a little too late, flew in after him. Toxik saw what happened and grabbed Warrion's head before throwing him through the stadium wall and straight into the black hole. Taktik screamed before shooting Toxik in his optic, blinding him, before transforming and jumping onto his head and leaning him towards the stadium, where he stumbled into the black hole. Taktik tried to escape, but was grabbed by Toxik

"Lord Destrion demanded that I offline you," Toxik started as he pulled Taktik into the black hole. "So I will offline you." Destrion smirked at seeing that

"**Good boy, Toxik! If you live, I will reward you.**" Whatever Toxik's reaction was, it was unseen as he had been completely enveloped by the black hole. Suddenly, there was a flash of silver and red, and Tankor landed on the ground with Hunterion and Sideswitch in his hands. He started walking towards the black hole, laughing like a maniac.

"**WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, TANKOR?! JUST THROW THOSE ASSHOLES IN THE BLACK HOLE AND FUCKING RUN!**" Destrion yelled, seeing no reason as to why his insane subordinate would just walk in.

"Well the others tried that, and all of them are in there, so I decided to just walk in, no fuss."

"**...WHY THE FUCKING HELL WOULD YOU JUST WALK IN?!**" Destrion screamed. Tankor simply smiled before jumping in the black hole. Both Destrion and Thantamus tried canceling the beams they were producing that obviously were the things that formed the black hole. Neither was successful in cancelling their blast. Then both looked up at hearing a jet engine. They saw a rather bulky red and blue jet with a truck grill on the bottom and four tires behind it. Following that, there was a black helicopter with neon green blades with a robot on the bottom, whose left side was white and right side was black. The three soon flew into the black hole, which grew, once close enough. Soon, Destrion's claws started dragging along the stands and Thantamus started flying towards the black hole.

"**You think we can kill each other before we fly into that thing?**" Destrion asked

"No clue. Would you like to try?" Thantamus answered truthfully.

"**Sure. On 3?**" Thantamus nodded

"1…" He started

"**2…**" Destrion continued

"…_3!_" Thantamus Prime and Destrion Maximus screamed as they flew towards each other with their respective weapons raised and they slashed at each other's heads. Just before the attacks connected, however, the two giants flew into the black hole. The black hole disappeared the instant the power that formed it disappeared.

The fifteen robots that flew into the portal flew out the other side in a random order. Thantamus fell into a forest, crushing a couple of trees on his way down. He blinked when he checked his systems and found that he was perfectly fine. He sat up, easily towering over some small trees and bushes, found his massive swords near him, towering over pretty much everything save for some extremely tall trees. He stood up, his joints creaking slightly in soreness. _That_ surprised him. He didn't even know he _could_ become sore. Sure, his joints could become stiff, or he'd just be a little weak and be unable to move his rather heavy limbs, but he'd never been _sore_. He used his GPS to find out where he was, and became confused when it couldn't find him on the Earth map. He didn't bother trying the Cybertron map. There was no plant life on Cybertron. He grabbed his blades and walked around, slicing everything that was in his way. He eventually found Destrion. Thantamus was looking for his subordinates when he cut down a tree and saw Destrion, looking just as surprised as he was. After deciding to try to kill each other after they understood where they were, they walked around together to find their partners. Thantamus placed his blades on his back since Destrion simply used his claws. He assured Thantamus he wouldn't try eating him by eating random animals in their way, such as birds, lizards, and bears. Destrion was eating a bear the size of his hand when the two found their subordinates. They all were unconscious and Destrion laughed at seeing that Airion was twitching at the bottom of a giant metal dogpile. Thantamus took the window and smacked him in the back of the head, earning a growl, but nothing else. The two then started picking up the Cybertronians with what looked like ease. Thantamus carried the Ultibots to several trees and leaned then against them, while Destrion simply threw the Ultracons in the direction of some trees that looked tough. Toxik broke through a tree that turned out to not be strong enough, but there was no reaction from the hazard colored robot. The two leaders then became confused as neither NION nor Tryptus were seen.

"Oh. I have found them." Thantamus announced, looking straight up. Destrion looked up and nearly burst into laughter. The two triple-changing-ninja-bots were hanging upside down from vines. Both were in stasis and simply dangling. What made Destrion nearly fry his circuits with laughter, though, was that they were hugging each other, NION had his arms wrapped around Tryptus' waist and Tryptus had his arms wrapped around NIONs' head. Thantamus heard a soft click and immediately smacked Destrion.

"Do not photograph it!" Thantamus yelled. Destrion carefully rubbed his head, wary of his claws.

"**But it's so funny…**"

"Delete the photo from your memory banks, now!" Destrion grumbled before deleting it. Thantamus nodded in appreciation before drawing a sword. "Now, give me a boost up. I would like to cut them down." Destrion crouched down, letting the Prime stand on his shoulders before standing up. Thantamus grabbed a tree to steady himself and looked at Destrion "Be ready to catch them. And do not hurt NION." Destrion grumbled more before lifting his large hands up to catch the two. Thantamus cut the vines around the two ninjas' ankles. The two immediately fell and were caught by the other bot. Destrion threw Tryptus in the direction of some random tree and held up NION for Thantamus. Thantamus jumped down and held the ninja-bot in one hand before placing on a tree. Thantamus saw a large tree stump and sat on it. Destrion followed before sitting down on the grass and leaning on the stump. The two then waited for the others woke up. Once they all did, they screamed before charging at either leader. Then the other leader would tell them to stop and the two would explain their situation. Toxik was the only one who didn't try to offline someone and instead walked up to Destrion and kneeled. Destrion took the advantage to relax by placing his feet on Toxik's shoulders and placing his claws behind his head.

"**So, what do we do now?**"

"I believe we should find civilization. There, we should try to show them that we are peaceful and ask where we are. We shall decide the rest when we know." Thantamus announced. Destrion shrugged in acceptance before standing up.

"**Ultracons, transform and do what the Prime says.**" He transformed into his armored car mode. Toxik transformed into his huge tank mode, Airion transformed into a cargo plane, Tryptus transformed into his truck mode, and Tankor changed into a Marine M1A1 Abram's Main Battle tank with a large assortment of guns.

"Ultibots, transform and follow me." Thantamus ordered before changing into his Rosenbauer Panther fire truck mode. NION morphed into his truck mode, Hunterion changed into a spy drone, and Frost, Taktik, Mech, Fiston, and Sideswitch changed into F-22 Raptors. Warrion changed into a silver RV, and Flipways transformed into a missile truck. The thirteen vehicles followed Destrion, who followed Thantamus. They soon found a dirt road and started driving along. They soon encountered a couple walking on the side of the road and stopped next to them, surprising them.

"Hello. I am Thantamus Prime…" Thantamus started as he transformed and faced them, causing them to scream in fear and run into the forest. Destrion laughed at the reaction. Thantamus shook his head and transformed before driving on. They soon found another couple, this time, with a blue cat who somehow walked on two legs. Thantamus stopped next to them, gaining their attention. There was a blonde haired woman with a pig tail on the right side wearing a white shirt and a blue skirt. There was also a pink haired man wearing a black vest and baggy pants.

"What's this? It doesn't look like any magic powered car that I have seen. These are huge!" The blonde haired woman questioned.

"Hello." Thantamus announced, still in truck mode. The blonde haired women shrieked, but stayed where she was.

"W-w-who said that?" she asked

"Me. The vehicle in front of you."

"U-u-um, Natsu? You hear the talking car too, right!"

"Yep. Oi! You got a name?"

"Yes. I am Thantamus Prime."

"Cool name. I'm Natsu Dragneel, this is Lucy and the cat is Happy." The cat suddenly sprouted wings, flew up, and landed on Natsu's head

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Interesting. If I show you something, would you promise to not run away?" Thantamus asked. Natsu nodded with a smile. Lucy held onto Natsu's arm but still nodded. Thantamus then transformed and kneeled in front of the two humans and cat. He then had to lean down in order to see them clearly due to his massive height. Lucy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she froze. Natsu simply smiled

"Awesome! Do all of you rolling thingy's change into robots?" Thantamus nodded and his battle mask receded, revealing his full eyes and his mouth.

"Yes. I will explain everything once we reach civilization."

"Ok, but it's gonna take a while. It's a full day's walk to where we're goin'"

"If you climb into me, I can make the trip in under an hour. With directions from you, of course." Thantamus said. Lucy nodded vigorously. Natsu groaned. The Prime nodded before transforming into his fire truck mode. The doors opened and Lucy climbed into the driver's seat, Happy in the middle, and Natsu in the passenger seat. The doors closed and the seatbelts buckled themselves. Thantamus started moving and Natsu immediately became sick. Thantamus noticed and rolled down his passenger seat window. Natsu immediately shoved his head out, but was still very sick. Thantamus then rolled on with Lucy giving


	2. Introductions

**Inhuman:*Sigh*I don't own crap. How would you know I don't own crap if not for this? Because if I DID, You would see giant-ass robots kicking ass in Fairy Tail! BTW i am so sorry for posting this up so late. School, Family, and Life snuck up behind me a week after New Years and woke me up with a bullhorn, screaming 'WAKE UP! WE AREN'T GONNA LET YOU POST STORIES UNLESS YOU EARN IT'. That both pissed me off and hurt my ears, meaning I had to go to the digital doctor and prevent me from posting this awesomeness. Now, read on, comment, favorite, do whatever the hell you want, but do it guns blazing.**

* * *

><p>"I do not believe that this will be effective…" Thantamus announced.<p>

"**For once, I agree with that dumbass…**" Destrion agreed.

"Whatchha talkin' about? Of course it's gonna work!" Natsu yelled at the two massive robots.

"I don't think so…" Lucy deadpanned. Currently, the fifteen Cybertronians were standing (crouching in Destrions and Thantamus' case) at the edge of the forest next to Magnolia, all wearing humungous black cloaks made out of stuff Thantamus didn't want to know about and stuff Destrion _did_ want to know about. Natsu didn't let out any knowledge to what he made it out of. Here was Natsu's entire plan to get the giant robots through the town: let the cloaked Cybertronians walk through the town. Thantamus believed that Natsu simply didn't think. Destrion knew that Natsu was just plain stupid. Lucy sighed

"Well, this is the only plan we thought of, so might as well try it." Thantamus shrugged before standing up and walking into the town with Natsu leading. Multiple people looked at the robot, but no one got close. Destrion shrugged before standing up and following, everyone else copying him. Their feet made loud clanging noises as they walked, but none of them cared. Once they got into the guild, Natsu kicked the doors open with the shout of

"WE'RE BACK!" the robots heard cheering, then they heard Natsu talk more. "Hey, I brought some new guys! Come in if ya can!" Natsu yelled. Thantamus motioned for Taktik to try to walk in. Taktik was forced to bend over, but managed to walk in. The robots heard nothing for a moment, then Taktik lifted his hood and the Cybertronians heard yelling.

"It's ok! He isn't the only one!" the yelling immediately stopped. Taktik wiggled his way into the guild, and Thantamus motioned for the 50 foot tall NION to try to go through. NION pressed his arms as close to his chassis as possible then got down on his knees. He shoved his head through and pushed forwards. His shoulders hit the walls. He retreated and shook his head. Thantamus nodded before going down on his hands and knees. Then he tried showing his head through the doorway. His forehead hit the top of the doorway, surprising everyone. His optics blinked, then he looked into the guild.

"We cannot fit inside your guild hall. Save for Taktik and our other combiners, none of us can fit through you doorway…" Thantamus announced. Natsu and Lucy both blinked with wide-eyed faces.

"HUH?!" the two yelled. Everyone else in the guild sweat dropped.

"How about we go behind the guild?" an old man wearing blue and orange clothing asked. Natsu nodded vigorously. Thantamus nodded before standing up and walking to the back of the guild. Soon, everyone in the guild was outside and looking straight up at the standing bot. "…How big are you?" the old man asked.

"Approximately 80 feet tall, 50 feet wide at the shoulders, 25 feet width from chest to back, and 30 feet long in foot length." The old man blinked.

"That was rhetorical…" Thantamus nodded.

"My processor calculated that. I gave you my measurements for future purposes. For further help, I advise gaining the measurements of Destrion, who is larger than I in all ways." The old man nodded. Thantamus turned to Destrion, who was sitting on the cliff behind the guild, dipping his talons in the water. Destrion saw the Prime staring at him, and rolled his blood red optics.

"**105 feet tall, 70 feet wide at the shoulders, 40 feet wide from chest to back, and 45 feet long in talon length.**" The old man stared with an eye twitching.

"Wow. I am Makarov Dreyar, 3rd Guild Master of Fairy Tail." Thantamus kneeled and leaned down to the short man.

"I am Thantamus Prime, Leader of the Ultibots." Makarov became confused

"What are 'Ultibots'?"

"They are the strongest subdivision of the Autobot army. The Autobots fight for peace, justice, and to oppose the Decepticons. Destrion Maximus is the Leader of the Ultracons, the Decepticon equivalent to the Ultibots. Before you attack, they currently mean no harm." Makarov nodded while glaring at Destrion. "These are my fellow Ultibots: Fiston," the red and black large fisted bot nodded. "Mech," the grey bot with the yellow chest waved "Frost," the white robot smiled widely and held up a peace sign, which Natsu returned. "Sideswitch," the other red and black bot simply turned his head "Taktik," the gold and red bot nodded

"Warrion and Flipways," the grey battle bot and the white and black medic both nodded. "Hunterion," the silver wolf-faced bot nodded "and my lieutenant NION." The black ninja bowed. "I was once a small bot named Tamus. I am now the leader for I am a Prime, one of the most well respected and honorable positons for Autobots. To become a Prime, one must be truly pure hearted. Only then, will our creator Primus give us the Matrix of Leadership," Thantamus leaned up to allow his chest to reveal the glowing blue Matrix. All of the people of Fairy Tail 'ooo'ed and 'aaah'ed. "Destrion is my counterpart. He is the first to possess the Matrix of Destruction. It was given to him by our destroyer, Unicron."

"Unicorn?" Natsu asked

"No. Unicron. He is no horned horse. He is the size of a planet, and he eats other planets. He will stop at nothing to destroy the entire universe. Unicron created the Matrix of Destruction and gave it to an evil Cybertronian named Deros. Deros accepted the Matrix and he was reborn into Destrion Maximus. Destrion, would you please show your matrix and introduce your subordinates?" Destrion turned around and his chest revealed his glowing Matrix

"**Servants, name yourselves.**"

"I am Toxik, Lord Destrion's most loyal subject. All commands he gives, I follow." The yellow beast said

"I'm Airion." The white faced beast announced

"I'm Tankor, this is Tryptus. He doesn't talk much." The grey tank bot said, gesturing to the silent red and blue bot. The bot momentarily looked over to Fairy Tail before continuing to stare at the ocean horizon.

"Alright. Now that we have met everybody, I believe you have questions?" Makarov asked. Both Thantamus and Destrion looked over to Makarov.

"I do not want what we wish to discuss to be heard by my subordinates. Destrion?" Thantamus asked

"**I don't care if my team hears it or not, but we can go somewhere else if you want.**" Destrion answered. Thantamus nodded before transforming into his vehicle mode, where his driver side door opened. Makarov saw the leather seat and jumped in. The door shut as the seat belt buckled itself.

"What's this?"

"It is called a seat belt. It is used for safety in vehicles because of the chance of crashing or falling." Makarov blinked before relaxing. Destrion transformed and followed Thantamus to a cliff, directed by Makarov. Once there, Makarov got out and the two leaders changed back to their robot modes. Surprisingly, both Thantamus _and Destrion_ kneeled down in front of Makarov.

"Mr. Dreyar, We obviously are not of your world. We are autonomous sentient beings who hail from the metallic planet Cybertron. Megatron, the leader of the _entire_ Decepticon army, waged a war for control of Cybertron. It was Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, who fought against him. Sadly, during the war, Cybertron itself became inhabitable. We were forced to evacuate to the planet Earth, where we have lived, fighting against each other for both Earth and Cybertron. In our latest battle, we somehow were sent into a black hole and ended up here. We wish to know: Is there anything in this world that could bring us back to our world?" Makarov stroked his chin in thought.

"I don't know, but, I could ask someone who would know. It would take a while, though." Makarov answered. Thantamus nodded. Destrion growled but still nodded. The two changed back and Makarov hopped into Thantamus. The vehicles then drove back to Fairy Tail.

"In the scenario that you are unable to go back to your world, would you join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked

"…I cannot answer that." With the rest of the ride in awkward silence, they reached Fairy Tail, driving to the back of the building, they met everyone else, waiting. Makarov jumped out of the giant fire truck, which changed into Thantamus. A large black armored truck with a golden grill pulled up next to Thantamus.

"Ultibots, Ultracons, come with us. Makarov, you may tell Fairy Tail about us." Thantamus announced before changing back into his darkly colored fire truck mode. The other robots looked at each other before donning their cloaks and transforming. The cloaked vehicles then either drove or flew off to the cliff that Thantamus and Destrion were at earlier. Once everyone was looking at the two leaders, they explained their situation.

"Well, what happens now?" Warrion asked.

"I believe we should work together until we go back home, should we be able to." Thantamus proposed.

"**Don't think that we aren't going back to Earth. If there is no way that these guy scan send us back home, then we just do the same thing that we did to get us here. There's no reason that I ain't gonna work this time right?**" Destrion asked

"Well, there is no evidence that it will send us back to our Earth. Given that we are on an alternate world that have not heard nor seen Cybertronians is evidence enough that there are multiple universes. The black hole that you two created that sent us here could send us anywhere, any when, and any world." Flipways announced while tapping on a holo-screen coming from his left forearm. Destrion immediately stared at Flipways in disbelief.

"**W-w-well it sent us here, so it's gotta send us back, right?**" Destrion asked nervously.

"That chance is…one in 134,357,846,275,562,645,163,276." Destrion blinked.

"**Then screw that idea. I'm not spending however long just to get home. Now, are we gonna offline each other or are we gonna work together in this place?**" Destrion asked

"…Vote?" NION asked.

"No. No one is certain of what they want to do." Thantamus said

"…How about we each give a reason to either offline each other or work together?" Airion asked.

"…**That's actually a good idea. I'M A GENIOUS!**" Thantamus sighed before looking at Fiston

"Jet-bots, go first, Airion, you go after, followed by Combiner-bots, hunter bots, ninja bots, Toxik, then the leaders make the decision." Fiston nodded

"I wanna just work to together because, using Cybertron as an example, we could destroy this planet before we are able to win." Everybody nodded in agreement before looking at Mech.

"I believe we should offline each other because I think we will constantly argue or be distrustful to each other until we are homicidal." Everybody also nodded before looking at Taktik, already knowing Sideswitch's violent answer.

"I wish to work together because fighting is simply _wrong_. I wish to have the least amount of death and violence." Everybody nodded

"Frost, your turn." Thantamus announced. There was no answer "Frost?"

"…Preeeeettyyyyy…" Everyone turned around to see Frost laying down on his chassis, cloak forgotten, staring at a butterfly. Everyone sighed.

"Frost!" the white bot looked at Thantamus. "Can you answer the question?"

"What quest-quest-quest-question? Question! I say new word! What new word mean!" Everyone sighed. While they were happy that Frost was learning new words, it was the worst time. They all ignored him while he ran around, screaming 'Question!'

"I want peace cause I don't wanna die on another world."Airion announced.

"I believe it would be best to have peace. We would be able to make more logical decisions." Flipways answered

"I think we should fight. We probably won't be able to do anything else." Warrion said

"I don't care what we do. I just wanna do something. I'll go distract Frost." Tankor announced before going over to Frost and giving him a gun. Frost immediately stopped what he was doing, sat down, and played with the gun, the safety still on.

"It would be best to fight. Every pack is better with trust." Hunterion answered. Tryptus raised a fist. NION lifted a peace sign. Everyone looked at Toxik, having absolutely no clue what the Cyclopes answer would be.

"…I believe Lord Destrion would want us to all live, so he may offline you all himself on our world." Everyone face-palmed, knowing 'Lord Destrion' would be in his answer somewhere.

"I think it would be best to take the 'work together' route. What is your answer?" Thantamus asked

"**Eh, let's work together.**" Destrion decided. The robots all transformed before leaving the cliff with the news.


End file.
